My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 11
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: Oh no, Vinnie's in trouble again, Throttle leaves briefly, not to give too much away. As always read, Enjoy and post your reviews, thanks.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 11.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Special Author's Note:**_

_Happy New Year to all my readers, if this is your first time reading one of my stories then you are most welcome, if, like FireStormDragon, you are a returning visitor to my pages then it's good to have you back. My thanks goes out to the afore mentioned FireStormDragon for agreeing to be a character in this and possible following stories. Please read and review at your leisure, Enjoy._

**This story continues from Volume 10. Ten months has now passed.**

Oh no, there it was again, another Van Wham early morning call, yep you guessed it, these were the powerful lungs of Charley's newborn daughter, Spirit, and by god she had got some, spirit that is and we all knew it. A thought struck me _How many more Van Wham's are there going to be?,_ I shudder to think, this little one had taken her toll on her mother, Spirit was already one month old and Charley had only just recovered her strength from the pregnancy.

Knowing that having Spirit had nearly ended Charley's life, made Vinnie's temper real short. There were days when there seemed to be nothing wrong and Vinnie was his usual self, you know upto no good and joking around, then there were days like today, you could almost say that he was like a Jekyll & Hyde character. This particular day Vinnie and Throttle had had a huge row in the garage, the row was so huge that Throttle had jumped onto his bike and driven off at speed. Modo had also been on the receiving end of the Van Wham temper and was sporting the black eye to prove it.

Modo came back into the house after he had had his run in with Vinnie, I had just finished watching tv and was on my way to the kitchen to fix myself a drink when I saw Modo sat at the kitchen table, he was crying and holding the right side of his face.

**Me:** Modo, what's happened? Why are you crying?

**Modo:** I don't know, I just asked Vinnie if he'd seen Throttle and he hit me.

**Me: **Show me what he did to your face Modo.

Modo removed his hand from the side of his face and I could clearly see the red mark where Vinnie had hit him.

**Me:** Right where is the swine?

**Modo:** I think he's still in the garage.

_**Chapter 2.**_

I found myself again searching for Vinnie, this time however I was sure of the facts, yes Vinnie was in a bad mood but that didn't give him an excuse to lash out at anyone that crossed his path.

I ran out to the garage, ready to do some tail whipping of my own. I found Vinnie sat in the darkest corner of the garage, I was just about to go in 'all guns blazing' when I heard the faint sound of sobbing, I looked around to see who it was but there was no one around just Vinnie and me, _my god is that Vinnie crying?_ I thought, I had heard Vinnie cry before but this was something different, this sounded like the crying of a tortured soul. My anger soon evaporated, I wasn't going to have another episode where Vinnie was going to end up doing something rash and stupid.

I quietly walked to where Vinnie was sat, I could now see that he had his head in his hands and yes it was him doing the crying.

**Me:** Vinnie, are you ok?

Vinnie looked up at me and then started to cower back further into his seat, shielding his face with his arms as though he was afraid that I was going to hit him.

**Vinnie:** P...P...Please don't hit me.

My heart was breaking, I hated what he had done to Modo and since I hadn't seen Throttle for a couple of hours I guessed that Vinnie had upset him too, but now this six foot white furred crazy mouse, was cowering away from me like he was a five year old child.

I found a chair and sat down next to Vinnie, I softened my voice and spoke, "Hey Vinnie, come on tell me what's up maybe I can help", Vinnie replied "You...You mean you won't hit me?", _Oh my god, what have I done to you, surely this can't all be down to me?,_ I thought then I gave him my reply "Vinnie, you have my word, I'll never ever do that again".

Vinnie straightened himself up from his cowering position a little.

**Vinnie:** You know Daz that I love Charley, Vince and Spirit dearly and I thought that I could cope with a newborn, the truth is I can't and with Charley still being weak from the pregnancy I don't know which way to turn.

**Me:** Oh Vinnie, you poor helpless mouse, why did you not say something sooner? Ok, here's the plan of action, first, we will find Modo and you can tell him that your sorry for hitting him, then, we'll try and locate Throttle so that you can make your peace with him, finally, we'll all work on a support plan for you, Charley, Vinnie Jnr., and Spirit.

_**Chapter 3.**_

Vinnie had now stopped crying, "Is Modo really mad at me?" he asked, "I don't think he's mad at you so much, I think he's just very shocked and upset, I actually caught him crying in the kitchen" I replied. Vinnie rose from his chair and asked "I know that I've got a cheek but would you mind coming with me?", "Like you have to ask" came my reply.

Vinnie and I entered the kitchen together and found Modo still sat at the table nursing his face, Modo saw Vinnie and stood up to leave the kitchen.

**Me:** Modo, take a seat please, Vinnie's got something he needs to say to you.

I could tell that Modo didn't want to, but being the obedient mouse that he was, he complied with my request.

**Me:** Ok Vinnie, it's your turn.

Vinnie took a seat opposite Modo and reached out his hand to move Modo's hand so that he could see what he had done to his bro, at the sight of red mark he had left he began to cry again.

**Vinnie:** Oh Modo, bro, I'm sorry I lashed out at you, I really didn't mean it.

Modo could see how heartfelt Vinnie's apology was, so much so that it nearly made him cry too, they both rose from their seats and hugged. After a few moments Vinnie remembered that there was one other member of the team he needed to apologise to, Throttle.

We searched for Throttle everywhere but he was nowhere to be found, we searched all night right up until 2:00 am the next morning still nothing, we all headed back to the house exhausted, we would have to carry on the search after we had all rested.

We carried on searching for three days, still nothing, by now we were well beyond concerned, Vinnie was beside himself with pain and anguish, why had he done it to Throttle of all the mice he had been like a real big brother to Vinnie ever since they had known each other.

Having exhausted our search we arrived back at the house, I placed an e-mail alert on the internet asking people to contact us if they saw the Commander, suddenly my e-mail alert sounded, I dashed to my computer which was in my study, I opened my e-mail inbox and found that the message was from an e-mail friend of mine by the name of FireStormDragon.

_**Chapter 4.**_

I opened her message and suddenly felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, FireStorm's message read as follows:-

Hi Daz, I received your e-mail alert about your missing friend Throttle, just to let you know that I've spotted him today, I was driving through Chicago and I drove passed an old garage called The Last Chance Garage and I just caught sight of him entering the building, would you like me to return to see if he's still there?

Yippee, I shouted, the guys came running into my study, "what is it?" both Vinnie and Modo asked together.

**Me:** I have just received a message from a good friend of mine in America and she tells me that she's received the e-mail alert that I posted about Throttle and that she's seen him entering The Last Chance Garage in Chi-town.

Vinnie and Modo were both a little surprised to hear this but at the same time they were relieved. I replied to FireStorm's message asking her to return to the garage and try to keep him there as we were on the way.

Three days later and our plane had landed back in the field where I had rescued the mice from all those years ago, I had to charter this plane as Throttle had used mine. We made our way back to the Last Chance and found a car and a familiar bike parked outside, I went up to the door and knocked on it, a lady answered the door, "FireStorm, I trust?" I asked, the lady replied "That makes you Daz then, I'm pleased to meet you".

**FireStorm:** Your friend is in here fast asleep, he's been like that for two days now.

**Me:** Ok FireStorm, thanks for your help, we'll let you get back home now as you must be exhausted.

**FireStorm:** But what about your friend?.

**Me:** Don't worry we can handle it from here on in.

**FireStorm:** Ok Daz, I'll make my way home, it was nice to finally meet you guys.

**Me:** Yeah likewise FireStorm, I'll send you a message when we get back home.

With that FireStorm said goodbye and left.

_**Chapter 5**._

We managed to get the Commander back on board the charter plane without waking him and I walked to where my plane and crew were waiting and told them that it would be ok for them to return home, the crew dutifully did as they were told and made their way home.

We arrived back at my airfield, we managed to get the Commander back home and into his bed.

The following morning arrived and I went to check on Throttle, Oh no he's gone again, I was just about to call a full scale search alert again when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

I made my way to Vinnie and Charley's room and tapped gently on the door, to my surprise Vinnie answered it, he too had heard the noise in the kitchen, we both made our way to the kitchen, to our relief it was Throttle who was just making himself some breakfast, I entered the kitchen first.

**Me:** Morning Commander!

**Throttle:** Morning Daz, sorry about all this it's just that I needed to get away from Vinnie before I said or did something to him that I would regret.

**Me:** That's ok Throttle we all get like that from time to time and we need our own space. Do you feel up to a visitor yet?

**Throttle:** Don't tell me, Vincent.

**Me: **How did you know? Look Throttle, I know that the two of you parted on bad terms an all but when you disappeared Vinnie got really upset. I know that he has something to say to you, will you at least hear him out?

**Throttle: **Ok bring him in.

Vinnie entered the room, again he began to cry when he realised how much he had hurt Throttle's feelings.

**Vinnie:** Commander, Throttle, bro, I don't know where to begin, "I'm Sorry" just doesn't seem adequate enough to fix the things that I said to you. I fully understand if you want to kick me out of the Biker Mice ranks, but first at least let me try to explain.

Throttle being the level headed commander that he was, allowed Vinnie some time to explain his actions.

_**Chapter 6.**_

Vinnie spent the best part of an hour trying to explain his and Charley's situation. Throttle then spoke, his voice becoming softer with every word.

**Throttle:** Vin man, if you and Charley are having problems, why on earth didn't you tell one of us sooner?, we may have been able to help.

**Vinnie:** I know that now, but at the time, I just didn't want to get anyone else involved, I thought that we could make it through our problems on our own.

**Throttle:** Well I suppose that I can understand that. However, this business about you hitting Modo, when one of us hits another bro then usually the only punishment that can be given is to relieve the attacker of their position in the Biker Mice and also their rank. On this occasion, however, I'm going to leave the decision in Modo's hands as it was he who was the victim.

Throttle called for Modo to join them, Modo complied and joined both Throttle and Vinnie.

**Throttle: **Now then Modo, I've left the decision about Vinnie's punishment in your hands, you now have the last say on what should happen to Vinnie, after all he did hit you.

**Modo:** Commander, I know that what I'm going to say goes against the Biker Mice code of conduct, but to use your own words it is my choice. I do not wish to take any further action against Vinnie, he has given me his heartfelt apologies and assurances that it will never happen again, besides, don't you think that Vinnie and Charley have been through enough hurt and pain these passed few years come to think of it haven't we all.

**Throttle:** You're right Modo, it does go completely against the Biker Mice code of conduct, however, I too see the wisdom that you have shown by giving Vinnie a second chance. However, I can not let Vinnie's attack on you go unpunished, therefore, I hereby make the following ruling. Vincent Van Wham, you have been charged with the wilful wounding of another team member, therefore, it is my judgement that you have your Hotdog and Root Beer privileges withdrawn for one month starting today.

**Vinnie:** Aw man!

Throttle had now hit Vinnie where it hurt most, the stomach. After Throttle had passed his judgement on Vinnie, everybody gathered in the living room to try and sort out a support structure for Vinnie and Charley, it had been decided that they needed a holiday alone, no kids, no bro's, no distractions, just sunshine and peace and quiet. Charley had begun to protest "I can't leave Spirit here on her own", "Charley, Spirit won't be on her own, we will all look after her and besides she has her big brother Vince watching over her" I replied.

Charley had now run out of excuses, "Ok, first thing in the morning we'll start looking for a holiday destination" she said.

_**Chapter 7.**_

It was then that I hit upon a brilliant idea, I knew from her message profile that FireStorm lived on a huge farm just outside of Chicago, _I wonder if she would mind a couple of visitors for a few weeks?,_ I thought to myself. I decided to run the idea pass Throttle to see what he thought, "What a great idea, FireStorm's a real nice lady so I'm sure that Vinnie and Charley would have a great time" Throttle said.

I went into my study and sat down at my pc and began to compose my e-mail to FireStorm. The message read as follows:-

Hi FireStorm, first of all we have arrived home safely, secondly I would like to thank you for your help with Throttle oh and Throttle sends his regards, finally, I have a favour to ask of you, would it be ok if Vinnie and Charley came to stay on your farm for a few weeks as they need a little time together without any home life distractions. I trust that you are well and I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Daz.

It was now the following morning, after we had all finished breakfast, I decided that I would check my e-mails to see if I'd had a reply, joy of joys FireStorm has replied, she has agreed that Vinnie and Charley can go and stay with her for a few weeks, I called Vinnie and Charley into my study to give them the news. Vinnie and Charley entered the study "Take a seat guys" I said, "I have managed to find you somewhere to go for your holidays" I continued, Vinnie and Charley were eager to find out their destination.

"How about a few weeks staying on a friends farm just outside of Chicago" I replied.

I showed the pair the message that I had received from FireStorm, the two were clearly overjoyed at the news and asked if they could go and start packing. I shooed them both out of my study with a huge grin on my face. I sent a message back to FireStorm thanking her for letting Vinnie & Charley stay with her and also to let her know when they would be arriving.

It was Sunday morning, the day of the start of Vinnie and Charley's holiday, I had arranged their travel with my plane and crew. We all drove to my private airfield to see them off, they both boarded the plane, then came the noise of the four massive Rolls Royce engines starting up, followed by the roar of the plane as it took off. We all waved goodbye as they disappeared from view.

_**Chapter 8.**_

Charley and Vinnie touched down in the field where I had rescued them from all those years ago, FireStorm was there waiting for her visitors to arrive, as soon as Charley and Vinnie exited the plane it took off to return home.

FireStorm drove Charley and Vinnie to her farm, which was to double as their holiday destination, she often took in paying guests and had a purpose built chalet complex in the grounds of her farm, it was deserted at the moment as the holiday season was still months away, a perfect chance for some peace and quiet.

Charley and Vinnie took up residence in the very last chalet and started unpacking their suitcases. Once the unpacking was completed they both felt incredibly tired, so Charley put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. Within minutes both Charley and Vinnie were fast asleep in bed.

It was now 9:00 pm and both Charley and Vinnie were now awake, Charley looked out from the chalet window and could see that there was still a light on in the farm kitchen, so they decided to go and see if FireStorm was still awake.

They arrived at the kitchen door and knocked on it, FireStorm answered the door and seeing that it was Charley and Vinnie, invited them in, "Have you settled in ok?" asked FireStorm, "Yeah the chalet is lovely" replied both Charley and Vinnie "Thank you for letting us use the chalet" Charley continued, FireStorm said that it was ok but Charley had not liked the idea of using the chalet for free.

FireStorm then came up with an idea "If it bugs you so much, why not help me on the farm, I could always use the help and hopefully it would make you feel better", both Charley and Vinnie thought that was a marvellous idea, FireStorm went to one of her cupboards and brought out three drinking glasses, a bottle of wine for her and Charley and some root beer for Vinnie. Just turned midnight and the three friends said goodnight and Charley and Vinnie made their way back to their chalet.

6:00 am the following morning there was a knock at the chalet door, "Come you two sleepy heads, we got work to do" came FireStorm's voice, Vinnie and Charley got up and got dressed and made there way out on to the farm courtyard to meet up with FireStorm. The sun was just rising and it looked like it was going to be a lovely day here on the farm.

This was going to be the way it was for the next month, a 6:00 am start to end with a few drinks in the evening, then bed, sheer bliss!

_**Chapter 9.**_

It was now time for Charley and Vinnie to leave, their holiday was over and it was now time for them to return home. FireStorm returned Charley and Vinnie to their pick up site and watched and waved as the plane took off with her two new friends safely aboard.

FireStorm sent me an e-mail message letting me know that Charley and Vinnie were on their way home, I sent a reply thanking her for all her help and offered to pay for any damage that Vincent had caused, you can imagine my surprise when I received an e-mail back telling me that not only was there no damage to pay for but both Charley and Vinnie had actually loved working on the farm.

Two days later I received a radio call from the pilot to let me know that they were nearly home, so me and the guys all rode out to greet them. Throttle had bought a brand new four by four pick up truck with an extended crew cab and as it was his new baby he had decided to take it to the airfield to pick Charley and Vinnie up in, the rest of us followed on our machines.

We waited and waited and waited, then all of a sudden we could hear the familiar rumble of the four Rolls Royce engines, we looked towards the sound and sure enough the plane was just on it's final approach. The plane touched down and came to a stop, the passenger doors opened and two very happy but very tired looking figures disembarked from the plane.

We all ran towards them to welcome them home, I must admit to having one or two tears in my eyes as I think we all did. It was so good to see them back.

We arrived back at the house where Charley and Vinnie both hugged their children whom they had missed so very much.

Throttle entered the room with a plate full of Hotdogs, he was closely followed by Modo with two crates of Root Beer, this signalled the end of Vinnie's punishment, now I know that Vinnie had been eating hotdogs and drinking root beer whilst he was on holiday, but the others didn't, how sneaky was that!!

Thought for the day, _No matter what problems may befall you as long as you have a strong bond with your family that's all that matters, also, Charley and Vinnie making good farmers, who knew, one thing's for certain they make great friends but even better parents._

_Ooh ''ar That be the end!!!_

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
